Scuba-Doo
Scuba-Doo is the 9th episode of season 2 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang go to the Bahamas to relax. However, a monster shows up at the cove where they stay in and they scuba dive to find more. They find something in the cove that shouldn't be there... Synopsis The gang go to the Bahamas for relaxation but instead solve yet another mystery. The gang head to the Bahamas. They relax on the beach with Fred playing one-man volleyball, Velma reading books, Daphne surfing and Shaggy and Scooby making sand castles. Suddenly a monster appears out of the water. It says it is the monster of the cove, and it tries to grab Daphne but fails. Daphne surfs out of the water, and the monster disappears. A man in scuba gear appears and goes after it, but the gang need proper equipment. They head back to the hotel to see if they can find anything. In the hotel, they meet renowned expert on the monster Deena Tirsen. She tells them the monster of the cove was formed out of seaweed and coral, and attacks innocent surfers. However, it only appears about once every ten years, and every other day it hides in the reef. She also says she would like to get rid of surfers, but she has hydrophobia (fear of water). The gang decide to go scuba diving, like the weird scuba diver. A guy comes in and says he is Jake, another guest here. The monster is interuppting his sleep. He hates this hotel. He leaves, and the gang go to get proper scuba diving equipment. The gang get the scuba diving equipment from Deena, because she owns a scuba diving shop. Then they head into the reef off a boat also borrowed from Deena. Under the reef, the gang look around for the monster. Scooby and Shaggy go one way, Fred and the girls the other. So the gang split up. Shaggy and Scooby's way turns out to be a dead end. It seems the cove just ends there. Suddenly the monster of the cove appears and chases Shaggy and Scooby around a sunken ship. They manage to avoid him by getting out of the ship. Scooby accidentally swims into the wall, but it's hollow and he goes right through. Shaggy and Scooby go in there, but then Shaggy decides to alert the gang. They start swimming back to the gang. Meanwhile on the gang's path, there is also a dead end. But this one is completly solid, so they start swimming back. Shaggy and Scooby get to them and tell them about the hollow wall. So the gang head there. Once they have swum through everything, the gang find caves where they don't need their equipment. They go into a room, and Shaggy picks up a huge oyster. Inside it is an equally huge pearl, and then the monster appears. He wants that pearl. Shaggy throws it to Scooby and everybody starts running. Once they have escaped, the weird scuba diver shows up again, only to avoid the gang and go into another cave. The gang decide to set a trap for the monster of the cove. Scooby and Shaggy will go around with the pearl and find the monster, then lead him back to the room where the oysters are to lash seaweed around him. The trap works and the monster is caught. The monster turns out to be Jake under a scuba suit. He wanted the pearl because in fact he stole the pearl from a jewel museum and hid it here, then couldn't remember which oyster he put it in. So he scared people away, hoping that no one would find the caves. He said the monster was interrupping his sleep, but he didn't look tired at all. In fact he looked energetic, and his hair was also a little wet because it stood up. The weird scuba diver was actually a private detective who traced the theft to here. The episode ends with the pearl being returned to the musuem. Cast and Characters Villains *Monster of the Cove Suspects *Weird scuba diver *Jake *Deena Tirsen Culprits Locations *Bahamas cove **Sea **The caves Notes/trivia *This episode began the episodes with no animation mistakes and/or technical glitches or inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities. No episodes had these two things anymore. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 2 Quotes * Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 2 episodes